NeoMetal Alchemist
by VINcredable
Summary: Edward Elric was always known as the Fullmetal Alchemist in his world, now he passes his knowledge of Alchemy down to his Grandson Ron Stoppable. But when Ron is transported to another world he must take up his Grandfathers legacy to find a way home. xove
1. Chapter 1 The Law of Equivalent Exchange

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the first EVER -Kim Possible-X-Fullmetal Alchemist- xover

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NeoMetal Alchemist**

Chapter 1 - The Law of Equivalent Exchange

Kim moved silently as she went about her task. First she moved all furniture away from the center of the living room, then using a piece of chalk she started drawing something on the ground, it started as a large circle but was soon filled with drawings of several other shapes within the circle as well as various symbols, Kim often looked back to a small diary laying a few feet away to make sure she was drawing it right.

After the circle was complete Kim made her way across the room to a bunch of bags filled with everything she needed.

She took each item out of the bags and placed them in the center of the circle she had just finished drawing while going through a checklist in her head of everything she placed in the circle.

'_35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon and trace amounts of 15 other elements.'_

Kim finally finished placing everything she needed into the circle, slowly she turned around and walked towards her bag which was laid on the sofa, after picking up the bag she notised that it had started to rain heavily outside, after rummaging through the bag for a moment she found what she was looking for, Ron's amulet.

It was only a month after Graduation when everything was revealed. Both Kim and Ron had been invited over to Ron's Grandfathers apartment for a visit, this shocked Kim because Ron had never mentioned his Grandfather to her and that he was 107 years old.

After arriving at Ron's grandfathers house he had sat both Ron and Kim down and told them a tale, a tale of how Ron's grandfather was from another world.

Ron's grandfathers real name was Edward Elric and he had come to our world during world war II from his own world where a power know as Alchemy exists. Edward explained that Alchemy is the power to transform one material into another with the use of circle called a Transmutation Circle.

Alchemy is broken down into three steps,

**Step One, Analysis **- To understand the structure and properties of the substance that is about to be Transmuted.

**Step Two, destruction **- To break the substance down to it rudimentary properties.

**Step Three, Reconstruction **- To rebuild the substance into another form or with different properties.

Edward explained to them both that Alchemy does not work in this world bit he had found a way around that, and that when Edward revealed the Amulet, it was a small clear red stone surrounded by a golden ring and connected to a gold chain. Edward had created it from a mineral called Cinnabar, the raw form of the element mercury, by liquidizing the mineral and then slowly crystallizing it Edward had created this amulet. The process took three decades to complete. This stone was called the Red Stone back in Edward's world and it allowed the user to perform Alchemy even in this world.

At first Kim didn't believe a word of it, but within two minutes she was a believer. Edward proceeded to draw one of the Transmutation circles he had told them about, he then placed a few piece of Coal into the middle of the circle and placed both of his hands on the edge of the circle. For a moment nothing happened, then all of a sudden Edward's Amulet around his neck sparked with energy and the circle seemed to explode with electrical power. After a few seconds the power died down and sitting there in the middle of the circle in place of the coal was a single bar of solid gold.

After that, Edward had taken off and passed Ron the amulet telling him that he was giving the amulet to him. Over the next few weeks, Ron spent a lot of time with his grandfather learning all about alchemy, Edward had offered to train him on two conditions that had to be met by both Ron and Kim.

First, they were to tell nobody else about this power, if the government learned about Alchemy then they would try to use it for their own needs. And secondly, never try to use alchemy to revive the dead.

But now Kim was breaking the latter of the two conditions. One day after going with Ron to train with his grandfather Kim came home to a silent house, she soon found her father in silent tears on the couch.

That weekend the family attended a funeral, Kim's Mother, Dr Anne Possible was hit by a car on the way home from the hospital, the driver claimed that he didn't see her. Of course he didn't see her, he was on his cell phone.

For a few weeks the Possible family grieved, meanwhile Kim was researching, she snuck some of the books Edward had given Ron out of Ron's house and studied them. After a while Kim came to a conclusion, she was going to bring her mother back.

Earlier that day Kim snuck Ron's amulet out of his bag while he was practicing drawing Transmutation Circles and now here she stood, with Ron's amulet in her hands.

She turned back to the circle she had drawn and filled with the different elements that make up a human body.

She slowly kneeled down, placed the amulet around her neck, placed both of her hands on the edge of the circle and started to concentrate. After a few moments the amulet glowed brightly and the circle erupted with electrical energy and the Transmutation began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron ran through the rough weather, cold wind combined with the rain stung his face as he ran against it. But still he bared the minor pain and increased his speed to get to his girlfriends house as fast as possible to stop what he feared she was trying to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 Minutes ago._

_Ron rummaged through all of his notes, he let out a sigh of annoyance at the situation, after graduation he hoped that he would not have to worry about studying until the start of college but that hope had been shattered by his Grandfather Edward when he revealed the power of Alchemy. Since then Ron had been learning all about Alchemy so he might be able to use its powers while on missions._

_Ron reached to his left to grab his drink only to have his hand knock over a pile of notes he had taken._

"_Aww man!" Ron moaned as he fell to the ground and started picking up the fallen notes._

_As Ron gathered the notes he noticed something, Kim's Kimmunicator._

"_Huh, she must've left it here when she went home" Ron reasoned as he reached for it._

_As Ron picked it up, his finger brushed against one of the buttons and the screen lit up displaying some kind of checklist._

"_What the…? 35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammon…" As Ron read the list his eyes suddenly widened._

_He turned around and scrambled through several of Edward's notes until he found one piece in particular, a list of measured elements. Ron quickly compared both the list on his grandfather's notes and the list on the Kimmunicator, they matched perfectly._

_The elements on both lists were the calculated components that make up a human body. Ron's hand suddenly shot to his pants pocket to look for something, it wasn't in either of his pockets. Then he remembered he had left it the small box beside his bed, he quickly ran beside his bed and pulled the lid from the box to find it empty._

"_The amulet… oh my god!" Ron said out loud as he realized exactly what was going on, Ron spun around on the spot and ran down the stairs out of his loft bedroom and ran from his house into the harsh weather._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron turned the corner onto Kim's street and looked in horror, the windows in Kim's house were flashing wildly with blue light.

"No! I'm too late!" Ron screamed as he sprinted towards the house.

As Ron reached the door he didn't hesitate in raising his leg and kicking the door as hard as he could at the handle, the door may have been unlocked but he didn't have the time to check. Ron ran into the house and opened the door to the living room, there Kim was kneeling down in front of a large Transmutation Circle with his amulet hanging from her neck.

Kim had a terrified expression on her face, after a few moments she knew that something wasn't right, she watched as the compounds she had placed in the circle started to swirl and morph into something, but it wasn't human.

Ron ran full speed towards Kim, he knew that the Transmutation had started and couldn't be stopped so the last option he had was to get Kim as far away from the circle as possible. As soon as he reached Kim he grabbed her arm with his right hand and using ever ounce of strength he had he picked Kim up, swung her around and tossed her as hard as he could, as he did this the amulet she wore snagged onto Ron's clothing and the chain snapped.

Kim didn't have the chance to ask Ron what he was doing before he grabbed her, swung her around and threw her through the air. Kim's body smashed through the living room window and she landed roughly on the lawn and rolled a few meters away from the house before finally coming to a halt. She quickly got back to her feet with the intention of shouting at Ron for what he did. But before she could say anything her vision was impaired by a bright white light exploding from her living room.

Ron was about to jump out of the window he had just thrown his girlfriend through when suddenly his vision was filled with a white light. Ron closed his eyes tight to block the light, a moment later he opened his eyes to find he was no longer in Kim's living room but he seemed to be standing in a void of white light and directly in front of him stood a large stone gate.

"What the…" Ron stopped speaking as the twin doors of the stone gate started to open, Ron looked deeply into the gate and saw only darkness.

Without warning a black tentacle of sorts shot from the gate and wrapped around Ron's left arm.

"Hey! Let go!" Ron shouted as he grabbed the appendage with his right hand and tried to pry it off.

All of a sudden several more tentacles shot from the gate and wrapped around both of his legs and his torso. Ron felt a burning pain in his right arm and his left leg as the tentacles lifted him into the air and pulled him quickly into the gate before slamming shut again.

Kim's vision returned to normal after a few moments, she turned to look at her house with her mouth open ready to start shouting at Ron, but when she saw her house, any words she had meant to say were lost. An entire chunk of her house was missing, there was no wreckage, no burns, it was just gone. A sphere shape of empty space filled her house as well as a portion of the ground. The living room, the windows and a chunk of the top floor was completely gone without a trace, she could look straight forward and saw the kitchen.

"W… What happened?" Kim whispered to herself as she slowly took steps towards the house.

As she was walking slowly she realized something, everything in the living room was gone… including Ron.

"RON!" Kim screamed as she ran towards where her living room had once been but as soon as she reached it she skidded to a halt and looked down, within the ditch where her living room had once been, laid a human arm and leg. As Kim opened her moth to say something, anything, she found that all she could do was scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One Week Later.**_

This wasn't right, the Possible family had attended two funerals in the last month. After the incident took place the government investigated what had happened and came to the conclusion that the destruction was caused by some kind of bomb. Kim had tried to get in contact with Ron's grandfather to try and find out what happened.

As Kim stood at the ceremony she spotted Ron's grandfather standing across from her, but instead of looking as Ron's casket was lowered into the earth his eyes were stuck on her, looking not with anger but more with frustration and disappointment.

As the crowd started to disperse Kim was approached by Edward. As soon as she was within earshot he spoke,

"We need to talk…"

Kim nodded and followed him out of the cemetery towards Edwards apartment.

After arriving at the apartment Kim noticed several Alchemy books strewn across the floor along with notes scribbled down. Kim and Edward came to the living room where they both took a seat. Edward reached to his side, picked up a photo and passed it to Kim.

It was an old photo that showed three people, one was a fully grown woman with brown hair who was kneeling down with her arms around the shoulders of two blond boys, Kim immediately recognized the blond boy on the woman's right arm.

"Hey, that's Ron!" kim said while pointing at the boy.

Edward slowly shook his head.

"No, that's me and my brother Alphonse with our mother"

Kim was shocked,

"Ron, he's the splitting image of you when you were a kid"

Edward nodded slowly.

"Yes, anyway you have to hear this… when I was ten my mother died, me and my brother attempted to bring her back with alchemy… we knew we were breaking the biggest taboo when it comes to Alchemy, life only flows in one direction and humans are not supposed to be brought back from the dead… on the day Ron disappeared I gave him one last lesson, the law of Equivalent Exchange, we cannot gain something from alchemy without giving something in return…"

Kim was listening intently as Edward was speaking, she absorbed everything he said to try and understand what went wrong.

"…remember when I first used Alchemy to show you it was real? I transmuted Coal into Gold, but in order to gain the gold I had to give up the coal, these are the basics of Equivalent exchange… you and I made the same mistake Kimberly, we both didn't respect that rule when we tried to bring back our loved ones…"

At this point Kim had to speak,

"But I did respect the rule, I had everything right, all the compounds to make up a human body down to the last smallest measurement… " Kim stopped as she noticed Edward shaking his head slowly.

"No Kimberly, you forgot something, the same thing I forgot when I tried to bring back my mother… the soul"

Kim's eyes widened as she realized what Edward meant and all of a sudden it seemed to obvious.

"You respected Equivalent Exchange to get your mothers body yes, but not to bring back her soul and anchor it to the body… nothing is equivalent enough to give up for a human soul so the Transmutation tried to compensate by taking another living thing to exchange for the one you were bringing back"

Edward said as he stood up, Edward slowly took off his jacket and rolled back the sleeve of his shirt and what Kim saw made her gasp. Edward entire right arm was mechanical.

"… when I tried to bring back my mother, my brother's entire body was destroyed and I lost my right arm and left leg… this is the price of Human Transmutation, this is the punishment of people who don't respect the law of equivalent exchange." Edward finished as he watched Kim fall from her chair and start crying.

In trying to bring back her mother, Kim had lost Ron.

Edward left one thing out of his story because he didn't want to get Kim's hopes up. If Ron did become exchange to bring back the dead, then his body was taken to the other side of the gate… Ron could very well still be alive in the other world. Of course time passed differently between the two worlds, even though Edward had lived for decades on this side of the gate… only a couple of years would have passed in the world Ron was now in.

**To Be Continued…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

whew, well thats the groundwork for the story. Please review and tell me what you think of the story, it helps me update faster.

the next chapter will have more action in it, and will show what happen's when Ron goes to the other side of the gate.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

**NeoMetal Alchemist**

Chapter 2 - Arrival

Ron felt as if he was falling, he kept his eyes closed tight afraid of what he might see if he opened them, the last thing he remembered seeing was the black creatures inside the gate, then he remembered a piercing pain in his right arm and left leg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the last year the country of Amestris had been relatively quiet, a year ago the capital city Central was in ruins from what everyone believed was a terrorist attack. Few know the truth of what really happened that day, the day the gate opened and their world was invaded. That was also the last day anyone had seen Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. They both left for the other world to close the gate on their side so nobody else would attempt to invade them.

One of the few people who knew what really happened was Major General Roy Mustang, otherwise known as the Fire Alchemist.

Roy mustang wore his blue military uniform and a black eye patch over his left eye as he walked nervously down the corridor of Central command. He felt a weird knot in his stomach as he reached the his destination, he didn't understand why he was so nervous, he had fought in wars and combated with near immortal enemies in the past and never had he ever been this nervous.

Roy raised his white gloved hand and gave two quick knocks to the door in front of him. After a moment the door was answered by a woman with brown eyes and blond hair tied back, she was dressed in a simple shirt and blue jeans. This was Captain Riza Hawkeye.

"Ready?" Roy asked his second in command.

Riza nodded with a smile and walked out with him.

Roy and Riza had know each other for years but just this morning Roy had built up confidence to ask Riza out for dinner. But that still didn't explain why he felt so nervous, he had been out with many other women over the years, but this was different somehow.

As they walked outside Roy turned to Riza as if to say something, but his voice was suddenly drowned out by a loud scream outside. Roy and Riza's heads snapped toward the main entrance to Central command and saw dozens of people running around in a panic outside.

Roy and Riza ran out of the building and saw that hundreds of people were running, Roy looked up and realized immediately what they were running from, high up in the sky glowed a giant bright purple Transmutation circle surrounded by dark thunder clouds that spanned the entire city.

Roy knew why people were running, it had become public knowledge three years ago that the desert city of Lior was transmuted along with hundreds of military soldiers into a Philosophers Stone by the Ishbalan serial killer Scar after he created a Transmutation circle that ran through the city. So the sight of a giant Transmutation Circle hanging in the air above the city was sure to cause panic.

Riza also looked unnerved by the circle, she saw what had happened in Lior first hand.

"Roy… is that…?" Riza asked.

"No…" Roy answered immediately.

"… that's not the circle for the Philosophers stone… that's a Human Transmutation Circle" Roy said with confidence.

They watched as suddenly the circle started to rotate, slowly at first but then it got faster and faster, pretty soon it was a blur of purple energy, that's when it started to get smaller. After a few moments it was down to the size and a normal Transmutation circle, and then after a moment of silence the circle seemed to explode.

For a moment it seemed like it was al over, that's when Riza noticed something.

"Roy, look" Riza said as she pointed upwards.

Roy looked where she was pointing for a moment and sure enough there it was, falling from where the center of the circle had been only moments before was what looked like a human body with blond hair. Upon taking a closer look his eyes widened when he noticed that this body was missing several limbs.

"It's him, Fullmetal!!!" Roy shouted as he ran forwards and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of cloth with Transmutation circle drawn on it. He had mere seconds before the body struck the ground. Roy slammed the Transmutation circle down on the stone ground and placed his right palm against it, after a moment Roy felt the familiar sensation of his alchemy working. A bolt of lightning shot across the ground, when it reached the ground where the boy was about to land, the ground suddenly puffed up as if filled with air.

A millisecond after the ground changed the body hit the puffed up ground which softened the landing. After the body stopped bounding on the cushioned ground Roy used his alchemy to revert the ground to normal and lowered the body to the ground.

Roy and Riza approached the facedown body which was being surrounded by blood pooling from a stump where his left leg was supposed to be and a wound in his torso where his entire right arm and shoulder was missing. Riza knelt down and rolled the body over onto it's back to see a familiar face.

"Edward? Ed wake up!" Riza said as she shook him slightly after checking for a pulse.

Roy meanwhile was checking on his wounds. Both looked fresh, even though Ed had lost his limbs almost a decade ago, and there was no sign that his Automail limbs had ever been there.

Roy kneeled forward to get a better look at the boy, he did look like Edward but there were differences.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later both Roy and Riza stood within the medical wing of Central command and waited while doctors worked on the unconscious boy, when they brought him in he was near death from blood loss.

"I wonder if Ed'll be ok… how do you think he got back?" Riza asked her superior who was standing opposite her opposite her.

"That's not Ed" Roy said simply.

Riza looked at Roy questioningly.

"What do you mean? of course its Ed, who else could it be?" Riza asked.

"He looks like Fullmetal but there are key differences, Ed lost his limbs nearly a decade ago but this kid's wounds are fresh, he bears none of Fullmetal's scars, his hair is a lighter shade, he has light freckles… and this kid is taller" Roy finished.

Riza thought about the differences for a moment, but she still stayed convinced that this kid was indeed the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric.

Before Riza could argue back one of the doctors who had been working on 'Ed' walked down to them.

"How is he doc?" Riza asked.

"Ok, you're lucky you got him here when you did, a little more blood loss and there would have been nothing we could have done… we've dressed his wounds and stopped the bleeding but he'll need to be kept here for a few days for supervision."

"Can we see him?" Riza asked.

The doctor nodded and motioned for Roy and Riza to follow, they followed the doctor back to a room down the hall.

Roy and Riza stepped into the room and saw the boy laying asleep on a hospital bed, he was stripped down to a pair of black boxers and white vest, he had bandages wrapped around the stump of his upper leg and bandages wrapped all around his torso to hold against the void where his shoulder and arm would have been.

Riza walked and took a seat beside him while Roy turned back to the doctor.

"Did he have anything on him?" Roy asked.

The doctor nodded and pointed at a small plastic bag sitting on the windowsill. Roy walked over and emptied the bag onto a table beside the bed, there were his clothes, a long sleeve black turtle neck and red jersey both missing the right sleeve up to the shoulder and stained with blood and a pair of long brown pants with almost the entire left leg missing and also stained with blood.

Roy shifted the ruined clothes to the side and looked at several other items that had been found in the pocket of the pants. The first object was a square blue devise with a glass screen and several buttons, the second was a small book. Roy picked up the book and quickly flicked through it.

"What is it?" Riza asked.

Roy closed the book and laid it down.

"It's the diary of Edward Elric, it's full of his alchemy notes" Roy answered.

Riza was about to say something else when suddenly the boy started mumbling and his eyes started to ease open.

"W-Where am I?" the boy asked as he slowly started to wake up.

"Edward, take it easy you've lost a lot of blood" Riza said as she leaned over him.

"R… Ron" the boy said was he struggled to remain conscious.

"What?" Riza said confused.

"M-My name is Ron, not Edward" the boy said

"Oh boy, listen carefully, your name is Edward Elric, you're in Central command…" Riza said after thinking that Edward must have hit his head.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, "My name is Ron Stoppable, Edward Elric is my grandfather's name" Ron finished as he looked up at her, Riza looked into his eyes and saw slightly shocked when she saw that the iris' were a different color from Edwards.

Roy was a little surprised, his eyes were like an Ishbalan's, not only that but this kid was almost the splitting image of Fullmetal and he supposedly had a grandfather named Edward Elric? There was no way it was all coincidence.

Then Roy started to smile when he realized he was right and this boy was not Edward.

Riza looked at Roy to find that he had a smug look on his face and somehow Riza knew she'd never hear the end of this.

Ron slowly moved his head around and look at his surroundings. He felt a headache start make its way to the front of his head, he tried to move his right arm to hold his head but found he was unable to. He moved his head to the side to see what was stopping his arm from moving but he was shocked to see that his arm was no longer there. In a quick moment of panic he looked over the rest of his body to see if anything else was missing, his fears were realized when he saw that his left leg was also missing.

That's when his memories of what happened came back to him.

"T-The gate… Kim" was the last word Ron said as he lost consciousness again.

Roy and Riza walked out of the room when the doctor told them that the boy now revealed as Ron needed some rest.

Roy walked down the main corridor towards the communication center with Riza right behind him.

"Roy, where are you going?" Riza asked.

"That kid is gonna need some Automail and I know the perfect woman for the job" Roy answered with a smirk as he reached the communications room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That Night**_

Ron eyes slowly flicked open again, the room was almost completely dark apart from a dimly lit oil lamp on the table beside him. Ron tried again to move his arm to find he couldn't, his memories of earlier that day came flushing back to him. Ron looked at the space where his arm used to be before he remembered how he lost them.

'Kim… the human Transmutation… the gate' Ron remembered in order.

"The gate… it took my arm… and my leg…" Ron whispered to himself as he felt tears flowing from his eyes.

Ron used his remaining arm to shift himself into a sitting position, he found the he didn't feel much pain from his wounds, he figured he must have been given painkillers.

Ron looked at his surroundings and found he was still in the hospital he had seen earlier. As he looked around the room he spotted the Kimmunicator beside the lamp. He quickly whipped it up and pressed the center button hoping to call wade. The screen lit up but showed a blank screen with the words '**No Signal' **flashing.

Ron had half expected this, the Kimmunicator could contact wade from anywhere on earth even deep underground, the only way the Kimmunicator was receiving no signal meant only one thing, he wasn't in his own world anymore.

Ron remembered that Ed had told him that he was from another world and that he got to earth after being brought through the gate. This combined with the Kimmunicator not working was enough to convince Ron that he was now in Ed's world.

"There's one way to be sure…" Ron remembered as he spotted a glass of water next to the lamp.. Ron looked around for a moment for anything to write with, after finding nothing he desisted to use an alternative, he rubbed his finger lightly against the bandaged wound of his missing arm, when he pulled his finger away he had a small amount of blood on the tip of his finger.

Ron quickly drew a simple transfiguration circle on the side of the glass, afterwards he placed his middle and index fingers against middle of the circle and concentrated.

In a flash of blue light the glass of water was gone and in its placed was a small ice sculpture of Kim.

"Alchemy works here…" Ron said as he pulled his hand away from the sculpture.

"Impressive" said a male voice coming from behind him.

Ron turned his head towards where the voice came from, he saw a man standing in the doorway with black hair, an eye-patch over his left eye and wearing a blue uniform.

"You transmuted the glass into pure oxygen while changing the shape of the water, then the oxygen froze the water into that sculpture" the man said as he approached Ron.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

The man the with eye-patch stepped forward before speaking.

"Major General Roy Mustang, and State Alchemist" Roy introduced himself.

Something in Ron's memory sparked.

"Roy Mustang… the Flame Alchemist?" Ron asked.

Roy was a little surprised that this boy knew his name.

"How do you know me?" Roy asked right back.

"My grandfather told me about you" Ron answered.

"Edward Elric?…" Roy asked while already knowing the answer, Ron nodded.

"…and what did he say about me?" Roy asked with a suspicious look.

Ron thought for a moment before answering,

"I believe the term he used was, dog of the military" Ron answered.

After hearing that Roy's stoic face split into a smile, only Fullmetal would dare call him that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For over an hour Roy and Ron talked, Ron explained everything that had happened prior to his trip through the gate, his grandfather training him, the amulet, Kim's transmutation…

Roy explained how they first found him, he fell from a giant transmutation circle above the city.

"One thing I still don't understand, you say that your grandfather, Edward Elric is 102 years old and you are his grandson… but Elric left here only a year ago and he was still a teenager… it doesn't make sense" Roy said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"It makes perfect sense…" Ron interrupted, seeing Roy look at him with confusion Ron decided to elaborate, "… Edward has spent a lot of time researching the gate, he told me that not only does the gate open between the two world's but it also spans across time… I could have been thrown into any time period, it was pure luck that I ended up here now" Ron explained.

Roy still didn't fully understand, but decided to let it go for now. As he took another sip of his hot coffee he looked out the window and noticed that it was dawn. Roy leaned over and turned off the oil lamp.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Roy asked.

"That's easy… I'm going home" Ron said as he finished off his own coffee.

Roy looked at Ron with a confused look again, Ron noticed that and started to explain.

"A gate that had been opened before can be opened again… I'll find a way to open the gate from this end and go home, my grandfather did it, so can I…"

Roy was about to say something else when the door suddenly burst open and somebody walked in. it was a tall girl with blond hair peeking from underneath a red bandanna she wore. Before anybody could ask why she was here she started shouting.

"Ok mustang, tell me what in hell is so important that you call me over here at this time of the morning…" the girl suddenly stopped talking when she saw Ron sitting on the bed. She had a look of shock on her face.

"Ah…' Roy butted in, "… this charming young lady is Winry Rockbell, an Automail mechanic" Roy said.

Ron attempted to raise in right arm in greeting before he remember he didn't have a right arm, so he quick raised his left arm and opened his mouth to say 'Hi'.

But before he could say anything, a single name slipped out of Winry's mouth which was still hanging open.

"E-Ed?" was the one word she said before fainting right there on the spot.

**To Be Continued...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know there wasn't much action in this chapter either, but this had to be written for development between the characters.**

**anyway please read and review and tell me what you think of the storyline. **

**Oh, i would like to thank Warbird for his idea about the gate crossing time.**

**On a final note, the name of the fic will be explained soon. in the maentime i will give you a hint -**

**Neo :- A prefix signaling a "New" form or the revival of an old one.**


End file.
